smashfighterszfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Leitmotifs
Character Leitmotifs are songs used to define a scene involving a certain character. Some characters have more than one leitmotif, while some characters can share one. Movie villains are the only characters who lack leitmotifs. Leitmotifs Heroes *'Mario' **''Theme of Mario'' **''The Hero Against Nocturnus'' *'Luigi' **''Theme of Luigi'' **''Luigi, the God'' *'Yoshi' **''Theme of Yoshi'' *'Sonic the Hedgehog' **''Theme of Sonic'' **''Nightmare of Sonic'' *'Shadow the Hedgehog' **''Theme of Shadow'' *'Kirby' **''Theme of Kirby'' *'Meta Knight' **''Theme of Meta Knight'' **''Remember Yourself'' **''Sword'' **''Friends and Sun'' *'King Dedede' **''Theme of Dedede'' *'Miles "Tails" Prower' **''Theme of Tails'' *'Geno' **''Theme of Geno'' *'Mallow' **''Theme of Mallow'' *'Sally Acorn' **''Theme of Sally'' *'Bandana Dee' **''Theme of Bandana Dee'' *'Silver the Hedgehog' **''Theme of Silver'' **''Free the Future'' **''Hope!!'' **''Harsh Rain'' Supporting Characters Mecha Sonic Saga *'Princess Peach' *'Donkey Kong' *'Diddy Kong' *'Admiral Bobbery' *'Meta-Knights' **'Mace Knight' **'Axe Knight' **'Trident Knight' *'Bluster Kong' *'Koops' *'Goombella' Marx Saga *'Prince Peasley' *'Queen Bean' *'Bablanadon' *'Sledge and Mallet' Magolor Saga *'O'Chunks' **''O'Chunks, Warrior'' Bowser Saga *'Antoine D'Coolette' *'Bunnie D'Coolette' *'Rotor Walrus' *'Nicole the Holo-Lynx' *'Rosalina' *'Polari' *'Galactic Nova' Fawful Saga *'Blaze the Cat' Void Saga *'Banjo and Kazooie' Haltmann Saga *'Elline' *'Yooka and Laylee' Wizeman Saga *'Nights' *'Razor D. Shark' *'Gunshin Kogetsu' *'Yudachi Azayaka' *'Ventus Kaze' **''Theme of Ventus Kaze'' *'Shokuji Kuro' *'Super Grand Fleet' Pir'oth Ix Saga *'Shade the Echidna' *'Nestor the Wise' *'God of Destruction, Argus' *'Royal Guard' **'Ichimonji' **'Aurora' **'Rory' **'Axel' **'Xilla' **'???' Smithy Saga Super Shadow Queen Saga Dimentio Saga Gods of Destruction Saga Terios Saga Ultra Beasts Saga Main Villains *'Mecha Sonic' **''Theme of Mecha Sonic'' *'Marx' **''Theme of Marx'' **''My Name is Marx'' *'Magolor' **''Theme of Magolor'' **''Mark of the Majin'' *'Necrodeus' **''Theme of Necrodeus'' *'Bowser' **''Theme of Bowser'' **''King of All Koopas'' *'Fawful' **''Theme of Fawful '' *'Void' **''Theme of Void '' *'Max Profitt Haltmann' **''Theme of Haltmann'' **''The Noble Haltmann'' *'Star Dream' **''Theme of Star Dream'' **''Fatal Error'' **''Soul OS'' *'Wizeman' **''Theme of Wizeman'' *'Galacta Knight' **''Theme of Galacta Knight'' *'Pir'oth Ix' **''Theme of Pir'oth Ix'' **''The Almighty'' **''King of Nocturnus'' *'Smithy' **''Theme of Smithy '' *'Shadow Queen' **''Theme of Shadow Queen'' **''The Black Queen'' **''Queen's Rampage'' *'Dimentio' **''Theme of Dimentio'' *'Shonzai and Terios' **''Theme of Terios'' **''Theme of Future Shonzai'' **''The Apprentice Shaman'' **''Fusion Shonzai is Born'' *'Walter Naugus' **''Theme of Naugus'' Villains - Mecha Sonic Saga *'Yaridovich' **''Encounter! Smithy Gang'' **''Yaridovich Draws Near'' *'Wario Bros.' *'King K.Rool' *'Dark Matter' *'Wart' *'Daroach' *'Boomer' *'Axem Rangers' **''The Axem Rangers'' **''Super Axem Rangers'' **''Rangers Standing'' *'Koopa Bros.' *'Koopalings' *'Doctor Eggman' Villains - Marx Saga *'King Boo' *'Torkscrew' *'Mecha Kirby' *'Cackletta' *'Midbus' *'Beldam (Marx Gang)' *'Popple Bros.' Villains - Magolor Saga *'Midbus (Majin)' *'Drawcia' *'Jojora' *'Croacus (Majin)' *'Boomer (Majin)' *'Shadow (Majin)' Villains - Bowser Saga *'Tatanga' *'Computer Virus' **''Computer Virus'' **''Welcome to My World :)'' **''I AM GOD'' *'Grand Doomer' *'Baron Brr' *'Lien-Da' *'Wizpig' **''Wizpig is Awesome'' **''King of Dance ~'' *'Gemerl (Smithy Gang)' Villains - Fawful Saga *'Babylon Rogues' *'Beta Kretin' Villains - Void Saga *'Queen Sectonia' *'Taranza' *'Gruntilda' *'Yamikage' *'Captain Metal' Villains - Haltmann Saga *'Susie' *'Nightmare' **''Theme of Nightmare'' *'Customer Service' *'Wolfwrath' **'Hour of Wolfwrath' **'Mecha Wolfwrath' **'Mecha Wolfwrath Returns' Villains - Wizeman Saga *'Reala' *'Finitevus' *'Jackle' *'Fleet Admiral ???' *'Fleet Admiral Sazuka' *'Admiral Riddick' *'Admiral Kizaru' *'Admiral Fujitora' *'Admiral Gurewashi' *'Captain Yūrei' *'Dread Pirates - Elite Officers' *'Kouhai' *'Thousand Beasts Pirates - The Calamities' **'Calico Jack' **'???' **'???' *'Big Mama' *'Big Mama Pirates - Sons and Daughters' **'Gateau Dogtooth' **'Gateau Cheddar' **'Gateau Custard' **'Gateau Juice' *'Big Mama Pirates - Others' *'Judge Coyote' *'Bagarre 66' **'Bryant, 'Colville and 'Delmont Coyote' **'Evette Coyote' *'Vice Admiral Mann' *'Vice Admiral Pane' *'Mammoth Mogul' **''Theme of Mogul'' *'Mogul Pirates' **'Overall' ***''Murder'' **'Scourge' **'Sleuth Dawg' *'Sangre, Black Cat and Thrash Alliance' **'Ferio' **'Dr. Zachary' **'Ebony' **'Thrash' Villains - Pir'oth Ix Saga *'???' *'Black Doom' *'Black Death' *'Black Despair' *'Black Arms' *'Eclipse the Darkling' *'The Abomination' *'???' *'Procurator Abraxas' *'Gemerl (Nocturnus Clan)' *'Pallium' **''Left Arm of Argus'' **''Order '' *'Novissime' **''"E"'' *'Gerard' *'Atque-Tela' *'Nocturnus Clan' **''March of the Nachtritter'' **''The Legion'' **''Full Moon Knights'' **''Nocturnal'' **''Bringers of Death'' *'Second Devourer' *'Onyx City Council' Villains - Smithy Saga *'Mack and Bowyer' *'Machine Range' *'???' *'???' *'Stern' *'??? and ???' *'Factory Chief' *'Valentina, Dodo and Booster' *'Dark Mage' *'Kaptain Skurvy' *'Wingo' *'Francis' *'Major Metalmeow' *'Yajū' Villains - Super Shadow Queen Saga *'Beldam' *'Marilyn' *'Zaffre' **''Zaffre Powers Up'' *'Scarlet' *'Nepeta' *'Goldenrod' *'Sable' *'Chiffon' *'Boss Brickle (Majin)' *'Gloomtail' *'King Watinga' Villains - Dimentio Saga *'Mr. L' *'Espada' *'Bonechill' *'Cipher Pol' Villains - Gods of Destruction Saga *'God of Destruction, Nazo' *'God of Destruction, Merga' *'Darth' *'Lord Fredrik' *'God of Destruction, Juntar' **''Juntar Rising'' **''Juntar, the God of Destruction'' *'God of Destruction, Midas' *'God of Destruction, Kara' *'God of Destruction, Fenrir' *'God of Destruction, Adactus' *'God of Destruction, Shamsi' *'God of Destruction, Asud' Villains - Terios Saga Villains - Ultra Beasts Saga *'Nihilego' *'Buzzwole' *'Pheromosa' *'Xurkitree' *'Celesteela' *'Kartana' *'Guzzlord' *'Deoxys' *'Necrozma' Villains - Super Bowser Saga *'Daimaõ' *'Tambourine' **''Theme of Tambourine *'Doctor Noah' *'Bartok' *'Scaramouche' *'Mojito' *'Rourke' *'Rimfrost' *'Bouillotte' Category:Extras